Liebe?!
Das ist meine erste FF. Sie handelt von Klaine, Niff, Wave ( Wade und Dave) und Sebtana thumb|Klaine, Niff und Sebtanathumb|left|153px|David thumb|131px|Wade 'Wie alles beginnt' *erzähler* Heute war wieder ein anstrengendes football training, aber trotzdem hatten die jungs sehr viel spaß. Das training war vorbei und alle gingen duschen. Nach kurzer zeit waren alle fertig bis auf dave. *wade* “oh ich hab echt glück“. Es sind alle weg bis auf dave. Ich bin echt ein glückspilz. Der duschraum war voller nebel also würde er mich nicht gleich sehen. Ich ging zu dave hin, küsste erst seinen hals und dann gleitete ich von seinen schulter hinunter . *dave* “omg. Was passiert denn jetzt?“ Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah aber mir gefiel es. Ich fing an zu stöhnen. Nach einer weile drehte ich mich um und küsste die person.“ Echt lecker“ die person hörte langsam auf und ging. Ich rief ihm noch hinterher, bekam aber keine antwort. Ich zog mich danach an und fuhr nach haus. Mann war ich neben der spur. *nächster tag* *dave* Ich stand auf, zog mich an und ging zum briefkasten. Dort fand ich einen brief mit meinem namen drauf und einem herz. Hi süßer! Das gestern in der dusche war echt hammer. Ich hoffe wir können das wiederholen. In liebe Dein unbekannter verehrer Ich muss unbedingt rausbekommen wer dieser jeniger ist. Ich fuhr zur schule und ging zu meinem spind wo ich noch einen brief fand. Wir treffen uns heut nach der schule in den damenumkleiden In liebe Dein unbekannter verehrer Den ganzen tag lang konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder rätselte ich wer das wohl war. Endlich klingelte es zum schulschluss. Ich stürmte zu unserem treffpunkt . auf dem weg lief ich mit unserem lesben paar (britanna) zusammen. Ich kam in die umkleidekabiene und setzte mich erstmal auf die bank. Nach einer weile kam plötzlich wade durch die tür. „ du?“, sagte ich. Er antwortete: „ ja ist das schlimm?“. „ Nein ich hätte nur nicht gedacht das du gleich so rangehst, aber das gestern fand ich echt erregend.“ Wade antwortete: „ dann wird die das gleich auch gefallen“ er zog mich unter die dusche und küsste mich. Wir knutschten 10 min lang. Dann kniete er sich vor mich hin und bließ mir einen. Ich fing wieder an zu stöhnen. *derzeit bei britt und santana auf m schulflur* *britt* „ süße hast du nicht irgendwas vergessen? Ich antwortete: „ oh ja stimmt ich hab meinen einhornrucksack in der umkleide vergessen“ Schnell rannte ich zur umkleide. Ich war dort aber nicht allein. Es waren noch zwei jungen da. Oh ihnen ist bestimmt die seife runtergefallen. Genau so schnell wie ich gekommen bin, rannte ich wieder weg. Wir hatten jetzt glee probe. *wade* *umkleide* “wow. Das macht echt spaß.“ Als ich fertig war spuckte ich alles aus und küsst ihn. Dave erwidert. Ich sagte: „ sry baby aber ich muss los. Ich hab glee probe.“ Schnell zog ich mich an und ging 'Nicht dein ernst' *glee raum* *wade* Als ich in den raum kam sang sebastian grad i want you back. Ich setzte mich still auf einen stuhl und hörte ihm zu. *sebastian* Ich schaute während meines liedes immer wieder zu blaine.“ Mein plan wird aufgehen.“ Ich sag die letzte note und dann fragte mich mr. Schue warum ich diesen song singe. Ich antwortete: „ ich singe den song für blaine., da wir auf der party von niff und jeff sex hatten und es mir gefallen hat. Kurt fing an zu weinen. Er schrie: „ blaine sag mir das das nicht wahr ist“ blaine sagte ruhig: „ es tut mir leid kurt . ich kann mich an den ganzen abend nicht mehr erinnern. Bitte glaub mir. Ich würde dich niemals berügen.“ Ich sagte: „ das hörte sich Samstag aber noch ganz anders an hottie“ Kurt verließ weinend den raum. *schulflur* *kurt* “ das kann nicht wahr sein. Nicht mein blaine und dieser froschschenkel. Ich setzte mich weinend gegen einen spind. Santana kam aus dem raum. Sie setzte sich neben mich und tröstete mich. Ich sagte: „ ich glaub das alles nicht.“ Nach einer weile sagte sie: „ du könntest doch mal bei den beiden typen nachfragen was da gelaufen ist!“ ich antwortete: „ supper idee sanny. Das mach ich später.“ Ich ging zu meinem auto und fuhr in die nächste bar um mich zu betrinken. Als ich voll war, sah ich chandler. Er entdeckte mich auch und kam zu mir. Wir unterhielten uns nett. Irgendwann konnt ich nicht anders. Ich musste ihn küssen. Er erwidert auch sofort. Ich zog ihn ins auto. Ich muss diesen schmerz einfach verdrücken und blaine aus dem kopf bekommen. Dort knutschten wir weiter. Irgendwann zog ich seine sachen aus. Er tat das gleiche bei mir. Ich küsste ihn an allen möglichen stellen. Später verließ er mein auto und ich schlief ein. Am nächsten morgen wachte ich mit einem ziemlichen kater auf.“ Omg ich hab mit ihm geschlafen. Ich konnt ich nur.“ Wieder beginn ich zu weinen. Ich fuhr zur schule. *schulflur* *dave* Ich ging ziemlich gut gelaunt zu meinem schließfach. Wieder fand ich einen brief. Hey hony! Komm heute nach der schule in mein auto. Wade P:S.: meine nummer fals du mich vermisst: 264846518464 Sofort schrieb ich ihm eine liebes sms. Wade antwortete mir auch sofort genau so süß. 'Wie kann er nur?' *blaine* Ich lang die ganze nacht wach und dachte an die tollen momente mit kurt. Dabei hörte ich candles. Die erste stunde hatte ich zusammen mit kurt. Wir sitzen auch noch nebeneinander.“ Na das kann ja heiter werden.“ ich betrat den geo-raum. Kurt war schon da. Er schrieb sms ´en und lachte dabei immer.“ hoffentlich ist es nicht wieder dieser nervige chandler. Die stunde beginnt. Kurt schrieb weiter sms . doch jetzt packte er sein handy auf. Kurt bekam eine neue sms. Er öffnete sie: Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mich darauf freue deinen Süßen heute Abend tief in meinen Mund zu haben Als er sie gelesen hatte, began er zu lachen. omg. er hat mich mit chandler betrogen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich bekann zu weinen und lief aus dem raum.“ Kann mir doch egal sein was er macht.“ Ich fuhr in die nächstbeste bar und fing an alles mögliche zu trinken. *kurt* “oh chandler ist so süß. Er macht mich einfach nur glücklich. Die beziehung mit blaine war schon lange langweilig. Wir waren wie ein altes ehepaar. Aber es macht mich schon traurig, dass blaine so leiden muss. Hat er eben davon wenn er mich betrügt. Ich hab auch gelitten.“ Neuer Anfang? * nach 2 monaten* *blaine* “ich kann nicht mehr. Ich ertrag es nicht dass mein kurt mit anderen kerlen rummacht.“ Ich fuhr zu den nächsten bahnschienen und setzte mich auf sie und begann zu warten bis endlich ein zug kommen wird. *kurt* Chandler holte mich von der arbeit ab. Wir knutschen sofort wild im auto rum aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich bei der ganzen sache nicht wohl. Ich stotterte: „chandler ich…ich f..fühl mich bei der ganzen sache nicht so…..wohl!“ er schrie: „ bitte was?“ „ ich..ich glaub ich liebe blaine noch“, flüsterte ich leise. Chandler schrie wieder: „ du bist für mich gestorben! Das wars mit uns beiden!!!!!!.“ Er verließ das auto. *dave* Wade und ich sind jetzt seid 2 monaten ein glückliches paar. Wir haben schon sehr viel miteinander erlebt. Außerdem hatte ich den mut mich in der schule zu outen. So hab ich zwar ein paar kumpels verloren, aber ich konnte meinen freund öffentlich zeigen. *kurt* “ ich muss wissen was damals auf der party passiert ist. Ich muss sofort zu jeff und nick! Ich fuhr so schnell ich konnte zur dalton. *in der dalton* *bei jeff im zimmer* *nick* “jeff hat echt ein tolles zimmer. Mit den vielen kissen auf seinem bett kann man bestimmt super kissenschlachten machen.“ Ich begann ihn mit einem kissen zu schlagen und jeff schnappte sich zwei und schlug mich auch damit.“ Macht super viel spaß“ wir „kloppten“ uns weiter bis wir irgendwann aufeinander lagen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich küsste ihn und er erwidert mit großer überraschung . „ nick, ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“, sprach ich mit leiser stimme. „ ich doch auch süßer!“, sagte er mit seiner zucker süßen stimme. Ich küsst ihn wieder. *kurt* Ich stürmte sofort in nicks zimmer. Die beiden lagen knutschend auf dem bett. „ oha.da hab ich ja so einiges verpasst!“ nick fand als erster die sprache wieder: „ oh hey kurt. Was machst du denn hier?“ Ich antwortet aufgeregt: „ ich muss wissen was auf der party von euch vor 2 monaten zwischen blaine und dem froschschenkel gelaufen ist!“ jeff sagte: „ soweit ich mich erinnerte nichts.“ Ich sprach erleichtert: „ danke jungs und viel spaß euch beiden noch.“ Ich stürmte aus dem zimmer und ging schnellen schrittes zu meinem auto.“ Ich muss zu blaine. Ich muss ihm alles erklären.“ * auf den schienen* *Blaine* “ ich kann das nicht. Ich muss hier runter!“ ich ging von den bahnschienen. Genau im richtigen moment, denn 1 minute später kam ein zug.“ Glückgehabt blaine anderson!“ ich stieg in mein auto und fuhr nach hause. ich setzte mich auf das sofa und guckte how i met your mother. Nach einer weile klingelte es an der tür. Ich ging zu ihr und öffnete sie. Es war kurt.“ Was will der denn hier??“ ich sagte: „ was willst du?“ kurt antwortete: „ mit dir reden. Ich wahr ein arschloch. Ich war ebend bei jeff und nick, die sind jetzt zusammen, und sie haben mir auch gesagt das auf der party nichts lief. Ich hab mit chandler schluss gemacht. Ich hab gemerkt das ich immer noch in dich verliebt bin. Du wirst mich jetzt sicher hasse.“ Ich antworte: „ kurt ich könnte dich niemals hassen und das weißt du auch.“ kurt lächelte ein wenig. „ ich liebe dich auch noch kurt. Ich habe nie damit aufgehört!“ ich zog ihn ins haus und begann ihn zu küssen. irgendwann lagen wir nackt in meinem bett. „ versöhnungs sex ist echt der beste sex.“ Kurt sagte lächelnt: „ stimmmt“ *blaines haus * *Blaine* “schön. Endlich wieder kurts weiche, warme haut an meiner zu spüren. Ich bin soooo froh wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Endlich wieder seine haare riechen. „ schatz ich bin froh dich wieder zu haben!!!“, sagte ich freudestrahlend. „ ich doch auch“ ich begann wieder ihn zu küssen. „ wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen wie wir uns an sebastian rächen können Blaini!“ „ an was hast du da so gedacht?“ „ santana gibt ja morgen eine party…“ ich unterbrach ihn: „ du willst mich abführen?“, fragte ich unglaubwürdig. „ nein. Du trinkst wasser und sebastian vodka und dann bringst du ihn dazu was peinliches zu machen. Aber wir müssen vorgeben noch getrennt zu sein.“ Ich sprach: „ das wird schwierig, ist aber machbar.“ Kurt sagte: „ ich will sebastian so richtig leiden sehen!!!!“ich sagte nichts, küsste ihn nur. Wir knutschen 10 min lang und schliefen dann hand in hand ein. *derzeit bei niff* *nick, im bett* „ wow. Das war grad echt gail.ich fühl mich so richtig gut.“, sagte mein jeff.“ihm geht es genau so wie mir.“ Ich küste ihn und irgendwann schliefen wir eng aneinander gekuschelt ein. *dave´s haus* *wade* Dave kommt grade mit dem schnitzel rein.“ Boah wie ich auf diesen typen stehe!!!!♥“ wir aßen und gingen dann ins schlafzimmer. Dave´s dad hatte nichts dagegen, dass ich bei ihm übernachtete. Wir legten uns aufs bett. Er zog meine sachen aus und ich tat das gleiche bei ihm. Dann legt ich mich auf ihn und…. 'Der große Tag' *nächster tag* *dave* Wade und ich wachten aufeinander liegend auf dem boden auf. Er lächelte mich total süß an.ich sagte: „ wollen wir puncakes frühstücken?“ wade nickte nur und wir gingen nach unten. *jeff* *Nick´s zimmer* „ Nick? Ich hab ein bisschen bammel vor der reaktion der anderen“ „ ach jeff schatz. Bei blaine und kurt haben sie doch auch nichts gesagt! Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.“ Ich küsst nick ersmal. Danch zogen wir uns an und gingen händchenhaltend in den frühstücksraum.“ Ein paar guckten uns doof an, aber das ist mir egal, denn ich bin glücklich!“ *blaine´s haus* *kurt* “Blaine ist sooo süß wenn er schläft. Er wachte auf und sagte im verschlafenem ton: „ morgen süßer.“ Dann küsste er mich.“ Er haut mich immer wieder um. Er ist einfach der perfekte freund.“ „ ich liebe dich blaini.“ „ ich dich auch schatz.“ Wieder küssten wir uns. „ blaine ich muss mich mal so langsam unter die dusche.er antworte mit süßer stimme: „ ich darf doch bestimmt mitkommen.“ Ich antwortete nicht. Ich verließ das zimmer und stellte mich unter die dusche. Blaine folgte mir und fing an meinen hals zu küssen. „ blaine so werden wir nie fertig für die party.“ „naund. Ich kann dich ja den ganzen abend nicht vernaschen.“, sagte mein schatz. „ na gut aber nur weil du soo süß bist.“ Und schon machte blaine weiter. Er küsste mich immer weiter nach unten und…. *niff* *glee probe* *nick* „ ich möchte heute einen liebes song singen. Love you like a love song. Ich began zu singen. Als ich fertig war klatschten alle. „ ich hab den song für jeff gesungen. Wir sind ein paar.“ Jeff schenkte mir verliebte blicke zu. Während der probe hielten wir händchen. Danach gingen wir auf jeff´s zimmer. Ich fragte: „ gehen wir heut abend auf die party von santana? Sebastian hat uns da eingeladen.“ Mein schatz antwortete: „ ja gern mein schnuckel.“ *abends auf der Party* *kurt* Alle waren auf der Tanzfläche und tanzen mit ihren Partnern. Sam mit Mercedes, Sugar mit Artie, Rory mit Luna, Britt mit Santana, Mike mit Tina, Jeff mit nick, Wade mit Dave, Quinn mit Joe, Puck mit einigen Cheerios und Finn mit Rachel. Auch Blaine und Sebastian tanzen eng aneinander. Das versetzte mit einen Stich ins Herz. Nur ich saß allein auf einem Hocker an der Bar und guckte den glücklichen zu. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, nahm meine Jacke und fuhr nach Haus. *Blaine* Ich tanzte eng mit Sebastian. Sebastian holte uns was zu trinken, aber irgendwie war das bei mir kein Wasser. Na ja ich hatte spaß und Bemerkte noch nicht mal wie Kurt weg ging. *Santana* Britt und ich knutschten wild rum oder tanzten. Irgendwann konnten wir nicht anders, gingen in mein Zimmer und machten dort weiter rum.“ Ui, ist das schön. *Sebastian* Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Blaine und ich tanzten ziemlich eng aneinander und ich hatte meine Hände auf seinem süßen Knackarsch. Ich holte und uns immer wieder was zu trinken. Ich wusste, dass er nicht sehr trinkfest ist und das nutzte ich natürlich aus! Nach einer Weile konnte ich alles mit Blaine machen was ich wollte. Muhahahahaha. Ich zog ihn ins nächstbeste Zimmer und zog seine Klamotten aus. *Kurt* Ich saß zu Hause als mir einfiel, dass ich mein Handy im Abend vergessen hatte, also fuhr ich zurück zu Party. Ich ging ins Bad und da sah ich wie Sebastian mit meinem Blaine rummachte. Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen und ich schrie: „ Du mieses Arschloch. Wie konntest du nur.“ Ich bekam keine Antwort und rannte so schnell wie ich konnte zum meinem Auto und fuhr nach Haus. Dort kramte ich alle Bilder von Blaine und mir raus, legte mich ins Bett und hörte alle unsere Songs. *Sebastian* “Yeah! Ich hab sie wieder auseinander gebracht. Zum Glück sah Kurt nicht das Blaine von den K.O- Tropfen am Schlafen war. Es machte so einen höllenspaß endlich alles was ich wollte mit Blaine an zu stellen. *Nick* Jeff und ich tanzten die ganze Zeit mit Wade und Dave. Es machte super spaß. Ich wunderte mich nur wo Blaine geblieben ist. Sebastian tanzte schon wieder allein.“ Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein.“ wir tanzten noch bis in den Morgen hinein. 'Was ist passiert?' *nächster tag* *Blaine* Ich wachte völlig benebelt in einem der Gästezimmer auf. Omg. Ich war völlig nackt und konnte mich an nichts mehr von gestern Abend erinnern. Ich zog mich an und ging nach unten. Santana war grad am Aufräumen. Als sie mich bemerkte sagte sie: „ Na Blaine. Gestern viel Spaß gehabt?“ „ Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern.“ „ Ach da bist du nicht allein. Ich weiß auch so gut wie nichts mehr.“ „ Ich fahr dann mal zu kurt.“ Das tat ich und als ich ankam klingelte ich. *kurt* Ich hatte die ganze Nacht durchgeheult. Es klingelt an der Tür. Ich ging runter und machte sie auf. Es war Blaine. „ was willst du?“ „ was ist denn los Schatz?“, fragte er. „ nenn mich nicht Schatz du Ekelbatzen.“ Ich schlug die Tür mit voller Wucht zu, aber Blaine stelle sein Bein dazwischen. „ kurt jetzt sag mir was los ist!!!“ „ dein Abend muss sehr viel spaß gemacht haben.“ „ kurt, Schatz ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern.“ „ och weist du nicht mehr wie du mit Sebastian geschlafen hast. Das du mit aber leid.“, sagte ich mit sarkastischem Unterton. „ich hab was?“ „ Boah Blaine jetzt tu mal nicht so.“ „ kurt, ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern.“ „ das hätt ich jetzt auch gesagt und jetzt verschwinde. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Ich hasse dich Blaine!“ er nahm den Fuß weg und ich konnte endlich die Tür schließen.“ Ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich liebe ihn immer noch so unglaublich “ ich rutschte die Tür runter und begann zu weinen. *Blaine* Ich begann zu heulen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich sollte mit Sebastian Sex gehabt haben! Ich ging zu meinem Auto und setzte mich rein.“ Ich muss mit Sebastian reden. Ich fuhr ins Lima Bean, mit der Hoffnung ihn dort zu finden. *Lima Bean* *Sebastian* Ich trank meinen Kaffee und beobachtete die Leute. Heute waren kaum horny Jungs dabei. Das ärgerte mich ziemlich. Nach einer Weile sah ich wie Blaine´s Auto parkte. Ich trank schnell meinen Kaffee aus und stelle mich an um mir einen neues zu bestellen. Blaine kam rein und stelle sich an an. Ich sagte: „ hi du Hengst. Du bist ja gestern richtig abgegangen.“ „ Sebastian hör auf. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern.“ „ wie? Du kannst dich an den besten Sex deines Lebens nicht mehr erinnern. Das ist ja mal so richtig mies.“ „ Sebastian hör auf.“ Wir waren an der Reihe und ich lud ihn zu einem Kaffee ein. Nach einer Weile fragte Blaine: „ was ist gestern alles noch so passiert?“ „ nun ja. Wir haben ein bisschen was getrunken und getanzt. Später wolltest du mir dann die längste Praline der Welt zeigen.“ „ das hab ich gesagt?“ „ nicht so aber ich kann das so einschätzen. Das längste stück was ich bis jetzt gesehen hab.“ „ Boah hör auf Sebastian. Das ist ekelhaft. Ich muss jetzt wieder los.“ Er stand auf und ging. *Blaine* “omg. Es stimmte. Ich hab mit Sebastian geschlafen. Ich muss sofort zu Santana. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja da erinnern. “ich fuhr zu ihr. *Santana´s Haus* *Blaine* Santana machte mir die Tür auf. Ich sagte nichts, rannte nur ins Gästezimmer und suchte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich etwas finden würde. Ich fand 2 aufgerissene kondom-packungen.“ Oh mein Gott!!!“ ich kroch unters Bett und suchte dort. Ich fand eine Flasche mit K.O- Tropfen.“ Okay?! Was gehten jetzt? Das ist ja dann auch kein Wunder, dass ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Ich muss zu Kurt. Ich muss ihm alles erklären und ihm die Tropfen zeigen. Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr!“ ich ging runter zu meinem Auto und fuhr los. 'Die Erklärung für alles' *Kurt´s Haus* *Blaine* Ich kam an und klingelte Sturm. Kurt kam an die Tür. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch umgebunden. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen“ Er ist ja sooo heiß. Ich würde jetzt so gern das Handtuch wegreißen.“ „ Was willst du Blaine?“ „ Ich hab eine Erklärung für den Sex mit Sebastian gefunden.“ „ Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt.“ Ich fing an alles zu erzählen. „ und das hat der dir der franzose alles erzählt?“ „ nein, mein schatz.“, ich nahm seine hand und fuhr fort: „ ich war bei santana und hab dort gesucht. Bei meiner suche hab ich die k.o-tropfen gefunden.“ Kurt schate er schaute auf unsere hände und dann küsste mich. Ich erwiderte. „ kurt sind wir jetzt wieder zusammen?“ „ ich überleg es mir.“ „ ich versprech auch lieb zu sein und dich nie wieder zu betrügen.“ „ das hoff ich blaini.“ Dann war er wieder still. Ich fragte ob was sein. Er zog mich in die wohnung und gegann mein hemd aufzuknöpfen. „ ich hoffe dir reicht das als antwort.“ , sagte kurt. Ich nickte und mein schatz sagte: „ und jetzt schwing deinen geilen arsch auf meine couch, damit ich ihn dir so richtig versohlen kann!“ er zog mich ins wohnzimmer. Auf dem weg flogen meine klamotten und sein handtuch weg. Kurt stieß mich auf die couch und legte sich auf mich. Ich legte ihn an allen möglichen körperstellen rum und er stöhnte dabei. Es törnte uns beide so ziemlich an. Plötzlich stand kurt auf und ich fragte warum er mich erst geil macht und dann einfach den schwanz einzieht. Kurt sagte: „ sorry süßer aber ich mach es nicht ohne gummie.“ Er holte welche und das er wieder kam legte er sich auf mich und machte weiter…. *dave´s auto* *jeff* Ich wachte mit einem kater in irgendeinem fremden auto auf. Im auto waren noch 3 weitere junger aber keiner von ihnen war wach. Ich kniff die augen zusammen und erkannte meinen freund nick. Ich gab ihm einen kuss auf die wange und er erwachte. Nick lächelte mich an. Ich fragte ob er einen kater habe und er antworte: „ Na ja es geht so. Dir sieht man das aber so richtig an.“ „na danke auch mein schatz!“ ich knuffte ihn scherzhaft in die seite, auch die andern beiden jungs erwachten.“ Oh es sind wade und dave.“ Wir fuhren in ein café um zu frühstücken. 'Sebtana' *santana* Britt hatte grad mit mir schluss gemacht, weil sie gemerkt hat das sie lieber mit artie als mit mir rummacht. Ich war am boden zerstört. Wie konnte sie nur???? Ich trank die reste von gestern abend und fuhr dann ins lima bean. Dort traf ich sebastian an. Er setzte sich neben mich.“ Irgendwie ist er ja schon sexy. Leider steht er ja auf blaine. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja noch umstimmen. Ich brauch heut mal wieder etwas warmes unter mir und etwas erregtes zwischen meinen beinen.“ „ und was machst du heut noch so basti?“ „ ich dachte mir das du die beine für mich breit machst oder mir das gehirn wegbläst.“ Ich lächelte. „ gern doch du kleiner franzose. Ich will es aber an einem bestiimmten ort mit dir treiben. Ich will deinen arsch im mondschein scheinen sehen.“ „okay sanny. Ich hab schon eine kleine idee.“, sagte er freudestrahlend. „ dann müssen wir jetzt aber los.“ „ ok. Ich liebe dich sebastian smythe.“ „ich weiß.“ Ich stand auf und ging zu seinem auto. *sebastians auto* *sebastian* “oha. Ich hab santana im meinem auto. Ich hab schon lange ein auge auf sie geworfen. Ich liebe santana und blaine einfach unglaublich dolle.“ Ich setzte mich ans steuer und fuhr los. Sie legte den kopf auf meine hose, machte den reißverschluss auf und fing an mir einen zu blasen. Ich konnte nicht anders.ich musste so laut stöhnen. Ich war echt sooo geil. Noch ein stück erregter als gestern bei blaine. Sie machte zwischen durch immer wieder eine pause um einen schluck zu trinken und um alles auszuspucken. Ich stellte das radio an und es kam s and m von rihanna. Santana sam mit und ich freute mir ein loch in den arsch.“santana ist schon ne hammergeile schnecke. Sie törnt mich einfach an.“ *an den wasserfällen* *santana* Sebastian und ich legten uns auf eine decke ins gras. „ tu es erst mit deinen fingern basti!!!“ er zog meine hose aus und schob dann meinen tanga ein stück runter und legte sich ein stück unter mich. Er zog mir auch das t-shirt aus und seine augen wurden groß. Ich konnte unter dieses t-shirt kein bh mehr quetschen. So sah er sofort meinen busen. Basti fuhr langsam mit einen seiner finger in mich rein. Mit der anderen hand bearbeitete er meinen busen. Ich fing an seinen namen zu stöhnen. „ oh basti. Oh baby zeigs meiner vagina. Los du bist mein king. Weiter rein. Los weiter. Oh basti du bist sooo geil, los mach weiter. Das törnt mich sooo an.“ Zwischen durch hörte sie ein paar mal auf.Nach 2 stunden stiegen wir beide ins auto und tranken wein. „ basti wir bleiben die nacht hier.“ „ liebend gern meine süße.“ Wir küssten uns und irgendwann schliefen wir ein. *kurt´s haus* *kurt* Am abend bestellten blaine und ich uns unsere lieblings pizzen. Wir guckten meinen lieblingsfilm 21 jump street. Irgendwann schlief mein schatz in meinen armen ein. Ich machte den film aus, nahm die decke die neben blaine lag und deckte uns zu. Ich streichelte sein haar und schlief dabei ein. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt *nächster tag* *santana* Ich wachte um 5 uhr morgens in sebastians auto auf. „ basti? Wach auf. Wir müssen nach hause. Basti????“ neben mir lag ein zettel. Hi süße. Ich bin schon zurück nach haus. Ich will nicht das meine eltern sich sorgen machen. Wir sehen uns dann später in der schule. "warum ist er schon nach haus? Ist es ihm etwa peinlich mit mir gesehen zu werden?“ ich zog mich an und fuhr zur schule. *kurt´s haus* *blaine* Ich weckte kurt mit einem kuss. „ hast du gut geträumt?“, fragte ich kurt. „ja wundervoll. Wir haben beide ein kleines mädchen adoptiert.“, sagte mein schatz lächelnd. „ oh wie süß. Was hellst du davon wenn wir beide heut in ein kinderheim gehen???“ „ blaine, das wär echt toll. Ich würde dann meinen job schmeißen und auf das kind aufpassen.“ „ das würdest du machen? “ „ja ich will ja keine schlechte mom sein!“ ich lächelte und sagte dann: „ ich liebe dich kurt hummel!“ „ ich dich auch blaine anderson.“ Dann küssten wir uns sehr lange. Wir beide gingen dann ins bad. Ich fuhr zur schule und mein schnuckel fuhr zur arbeit *schule* *santana* Ich kam in er schule an und ging zu meinem spind. Dort fand ich einen brif von sebastian: Hi blaskönigin! Ich musste nach haus, weil mein dad sonst stress gemacht hätte. Ich liebe dich: sebastian Ich ging zu basti´s schließfach. Er lächelte mich total süß an. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste ihn vor allen anderen küssen. Es kamen kommentare wie: „ doch keine lesbe.“ Oder „ 2 homo´s vereint:“ es störte mich komischer wiese nicht weiter. Es kamen auch blaine und britt vorbei. Beide verdrehten gekonnt die augen. Als es klingelte gingen wir beide zum unterricht.Der schultag mit sebastian verging ziemlich schnell. *blaine* “ich vermisse kurt so unheimlich doll.“ Ich träumte den ganzen tag von kurt und mir. Der schönste tagtraum war von meinen heiratsantrag und der darauf folgenen hochzeit.“ Ich habs. Ich mach meinem kurt heute auch einen antrag!“ ich holte nach der schule einen riesigen strauß blumen und fuhr zum juwelier. Dort kaufte ich zwei ringe. Ich lies in beide kurt hummel und blaine hummel eingravieren. Ich hatte beschlossen wenn wir heiraten würden, würde ich kurts namen annehmen, damit nicht gleich jeder wusste das cooper mein bruder ist. Meinem dad wird das nicht gefallen, aber das ist mir scheißegal. *blaine´s haus* *blaine* Ich kochte ein leckeres essen und deckte den tisch ordentlich. Dann zog ich mir meine besten sachen an und ging zur tür weil kurti gleich kommen würde.“ Man bin ich aufgeregt!!!!“ ich sah kurt´s auto in der einfahrt parken. Ich ging zur tür und begrüßte ihn mit einem kuss. *kurt* „ du siehst aber schicki aus mein schatz.“, sagte ich und zog meine sachen aus. Ich ging ins esszimmer und sah den wundervoll gedeckten tisch und setzte mich. „ was ist hier los blaine??“ „was meinst du kurt?“ „ na du hast dich hübsch gemacht, nicht das du das nicht immer wärst, und dann hast du so ein wundervolles essen gemacht.“ „ ach, das mach ich doch gerne für dich.“, sagte blaine. Trotzdem war ich mistrauisch. Blaine setzte sich und begann zu essen. Ich find auch an zu essen. In meinem nachtisch fand ich irgendwas harten. Blaine lächelte mich an und ich leckte den gegenstand ab. „ kurt hummel willst du mein mann werden?“ mir wollten ein paar tränen über die wange. „ j..ja das will ich.“ Ich beugte zu blaine und küsste ihn. „ du hast mich grad zum glücklichsten menschen gemacht blaine.“ Er lächelte mich einfach nur zuckersüß an. „ mein dad wird sich hoffentlich auch freuen.“ „ auf jeden fall mehr als meiner. Von meinen dad kann ich da nur schläge erwarten.“, sagte blaine ziemlich ernst. Ich sagte um schnell das thema zu wechseln: „ wollen wir heut noch ins heim oder machen wir das wann anders?“ Er antwortete nicht. Er begann nur mich zu küssen und das ziemlich leidenschaftlich. Ich erwiderte genau so leidenschaftlich. Irgendwann landeten wir auf Blaine´s sofa und küssten uns da weiter. „ ich freu mich so das wir verlobt sind.“ „ ich mich auch kurt.“ Wir machten noch auf der couch rum und schliefen dann ein. Wo ist sie nur??? *nach 2 monaten* *kurt* *blaines haus* Mittlerweile bin ich bei blaine eingezogen. Wir haben ein kleines mädchen adoptiert. Sie heißt layla und ist 3 jahre alt. Blaine und ich machten uns es im garten gemütlich und unsere kleine spielte. Irgendwann schliefen blaine und ich ein. *blaine´s haus* *sebastian* “ ich wollte mich sowas von rächen. Jetzt war ein guter moment. Die „traum-eltern“ schliefen und die kleine spielte im garten. Es würde also keiner was bemerken.“ Ich schnappte mir die kleine und schmiss sie in den kofferraum. Ich fuhr in eine alte lagerhalle und ließ layla dort. Santana und ich waren schon lange nicht mehr zusammen. Also würde niemand etwas mitbekommen. Ich tat das nur um wieder mit Santana zusammen zu kommen. Sie fehlte mir echt sehr. Ich vermisste die schöne zeit zu zweit. *blaine´s haus* *blaine* Kurt und ich waren eingeschlafen. Als wir aufwachen suchten wir erstmal layla. Sie war aber nicht zu finden. Auf dem klettergerüst fand ich einen brief, den ich laut vorlas: Ihr wollt die kleine wiedersehen? Dann schickt mir morgen um 3 santana zum supermarkt. Dort soll sie zu den mülltonnen kommen. Tut sie das was ich will bekommt ihr den kleinen dröckel wieder! Kurt begann zu weinen. „ wir holen sie uns wieder. Santana muss nur alles machen was der oder die jenige will.“ Auch ich begann zu weinen und nahm kurt in den arm. „ wir müssen die polizei anrufen.“, sagte er. „ aber die suchen doch erst nach 24 stunden. Es ist grad mal 2 stunden her.“ „naund“, sagte kurt und rief dort an. sie konnten uns wirklich noch nicht helfen. *warbler probe* *nick* “Dies probe sollte jeff´s leben verändern.“ Ich stand auf und sagte: „ jungs heute möchte ich etwas bestimmtes singen.“ Trent antwortete:“ du hast das Sagen.“ „ ok“ ich fing an marry you von bruno mars zu singen. Als ich fertig war kniete ich mich vor jeff hin. *jeff* “das ist doch jetzt nicht sein ernst“ Nick redete: „Jeff willst du mich heiraten?“ er holte ein kästechen mit 2 ringen heraus. Ich war sprachlos. „ ja nickt. Es wär mir eine ehre dich zu heiraten!“ ich zog den ring an und küsste ihn. Alle warblers klatschten. „das macht mich total happy baby!“ ich lächelte. Nach der probe knutschten wir auf meinem bett rum. „ ich bin der glücklichste warbler der welt.“, sagte ich und mein verlobter lächelte. Dann küssten wir uns wieder.“ Ich bin jetzt also verlobt. Fühlt sich toll an. Ich hab dich wieder Baby *nächster tag* *blaine´s haus* *blaine* Kurt und ich hatten gestern noch alles mit santana abgesprochen. Sie wusste auch nicht genau wer die person sein konnte. Es kamen so viele in frage. Es war 14.30. santana müsste also sich gleich mit der unbekannten person treffen. Kurt und ich hatte beschlossen uns dort zu verstecken und zu schauen wer es ist. *sebastian* Ich fuhr zum supermarkt. Auf dem weg hörte ich Bad und sang lautstark mit. Ich zog meine Kapuze über und stellte mich hinter 3 mülltonnen. Da sah ich sie. Die frau meiner träume. Sie kam zu mir. Ich nahm ihre hand und zog sie in mein auto. Dort setzte ich die kapuze ab. *santana* Ich schockte als die person seine kapuze abnahm. „ sebastian? Boah das war ja mal wieder so typisch.“, ich rollte mit den augen, „ wie kannst du kurt und blaine nur so was antun???“ „ ich wollte dich eben zurück haben süße.“, sagte er und nahm meine hand. Ich fing an ihn zu küssen.“ Ich liebe ihn doch immer noch und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert. „ basti jetzt gib kurt und blaine ihre kleine wieder und entschuldige dich gefälligst!“ „ es tut mir sooo leid. Ich hab einfach keinen anderen weg mehr gefunden um an dich zu kommen.“ Ich stieg aus dem auto. Basti sagte noch: „ sie ist im kofferraum.“ Ich holte sie raus und ging zu blaine und kurt, die layla freudestrahlend in die arme schlossen. Blaine sagte: „ danke sanni das du das für uns gemacht hast.“ Kurt war schon den tränen nahe. „ aber es muss sich noch jemand gewaltig bei euch entschuldigen.“ Sebastian entschuldigte sich bei den beiden. Dann fuhren mein wiederfreund und ich zusammen essen. Der krönende Abschluss *ein jahr später* *blaine´s sicht* Kurt und ich waren seit 3 monaten verheiratet. Genau wie jeff und nick, dave und wade, santana und sebastian. Es gab eine vierer hochzeit. Wir verstanden uns alle super und wohnten auch in einem riesigen haus zusammen. Santana ist im 7. Monat schwanger. Es wird ein kleiner junge. Seit sebastian und ich uns ausgesprochen haben, verstehen wir uns super. Das war meine erste FF. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Ich freue mich total über die lieben kommies. Meine nächste FF wird eine über Niff sein lg Mel♥ Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze